Deliveries of items from senders to recipients are often performed by shipping services, such as the U.S. Postal Service or other businesses that specialize in receiving packaged items for shipment and delivering the packaged items to the intended recipients. Typically, for shipping an item, a sender will package the item in disposable packaging and either deliver the package to the shipping service, or notify the shipping service that the package is ready to be picked up. Such shipping services usually have a large fleet of vehicles operated by employees that travel throughout a service area to make pickups and deliveries of packages.